Asylum by SomeoneCalledDV
by SomeoneCalledDV
Summary: Smosh is doing one of the "what if... were real" video but their crew left them filming alone the day Ian decides he wants to film a scene inside this old and abandoned asylum and takes Anthony with him.
1. Chapter 1

Asylum

By SomeoneCalledDV

"It's just a 7 sec scene, c'mon, when we head back we can go get something to celebrate"

"Hmm... FINE, fine, but I choose the snacks"

The whole neighborhood seemed to be under the charm of the old asylum, in fact, the surrounding blocks had to be evacuated, and most of them were still abandoned, because of a flood that lasted months leaving the whole neighborhood without electricity.

"Dude, this place is huge".

"Yeah I guess so" Anthony said slightly regretting giving up for a snack.

"Let's see how we can go inside"

A big and rusted gate separated the old hospital from the street. A chain seemed to be the only thing keeping them from open it, but there was nothing on top of the gate that could preclude them from getting in.

"Help me here" asked Ian pointing the gate.

They help each other with the equipment and finally with Anthony who was taking the camera within his backpack. They approach the building, it has 4 floors, and everything is so dark they can't see anything from the outside to the inside, even the large window from the entrance felt like looking at a black painting. The moonlight was the only thing helping them see where and what was going on just a few feet from themselves.

"The door seems locked and the windows have bars on it"

"Pretty exciting right?! There must be some service door or somewhere else we can check, come on".

Anthony gives Ian a death look, but decides to follow him anyway, being all alone there doesn't look too good either.

Ian borders the building to a darker side. He almost missed an echo that makes him look at a rusted door, almost camouflaged with the building. Ian approaches the door and feels a breeze, its open.

"Anthony! I found a door, seems rusty and heavy, help me here muscleman"

Anthony was a few steps behind, he sighed and walked towards Ian to grab the door. Looking inside he could see further than a few inches, but without thinking it twice, Ian put a foot inside.

"Wow, dude, are you ok?"

"Yeah, didn't expect these damn stairs, let's go down"

Ian rests his hand on the wall, it was wet, the air felt heavier and old. He went down the stairs until they ended in some kind of hall, the lights were nowhere to be seen, not even from the outside. Ian extends his arm trying to find the end of the hall.

"ugh, what's that smell?" Anthony said grabbing his friends shoulder.

"Must be some dead rats, haha, OW!" Anthony pinched Ian's shoulder, it hurt, but he knew his friend would be more relaxed after that.

They continued walking in complete darkness a few meters until they reached a wall. Ian's explores with his fingers and finds a handle, looks like a door. They both grab the handle hoping it wouldn't be locked. The door moves a little with a metallic creak and an echo. Why would somebody put such a heavy door down here? Anthony was wondering while Ian was getting more and more excited with the Smosh vid shooting. "This is getting better and better" he thought while they fully open the door.

"Ok, turn the camera lights on" He says to Anthony while he takes off his backpack to take out their costumes.

Anthony grunted "Ian, did you checked the camera before we get out of the house?"

"Yeah, daah"

"Because it says we only have 5 minutes on film left"

It's the first time Ian looks up since there's some light, he is amazed by the giant room, it looks like it was a kitchen, the light wasn't strong enough to reach all the walls but ovens were still there, next to some messy drawers. The floor was wet and some suspicious stains and weird bulges gave Ian an idea where not to step on, but it seems that there is nothing of importance to Ian besides the tape.

"That's... Not possible. I changed the taped today"

"Oh... Let's checks what's in it then..."

Anthony adjust the camera and press PLAY.

Everything is black, not black, more like... darkness.

"There's noth-"

"shh! Look"

A person, or something, is still in the darkness almost motionless until it starts walking slowly and fades out in the darkness and merge within suspense.

"What the fuck dude, it's... it's not funny, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, it's not mine, must be sohinki's and jove-"

They hear some voices in the camera slightly increasing but still they can't distinguish what it is. They turn up the volume up and look closely the dark screen. A big shadow followed by a metallic creak that looks like a...like a... door, another shadow appears in the black screen and a light is turned on, and there it was, Anthony pointing the light of the camera towards Ian who is checking his backpack.

*Hi this is my first fic and probably the last fanfic so i'll appreciate every comment to make it better... i really hope you like the first chapter, there's more where that came from, oh yeah!.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter

They both look up and the heavy door closes itself in an instant leaving a stunning echo. The camera falls and hits the floor separating the battery. They are left in absolute darkness looking for the battery without saying a word but with an agitated and nervous respiration. They put it all together and turn on the machine. The tape is empty. Ian looks at Anthony who is pale, with the eyes turning red.

"I want to get the fuck out of here, pleease"

"I too, let's...go"

Anthony points the camera the way they came in but they end up more confused, a wall of slabs, dirty with what looks like ash, reflects some of the camera's light. Anthony quickly starts walking following the wall and he is feeling disoriented.

"Anthony, i wanna go... NOW!"

"I KNOW! Where the fuck is the fucking door?!"

Ian dries the sweat from his face and realizes that his is grabbing Anthony's hand, his hand was cold and also sweaty like his. Anthony gets scared but Ian grabs tighter.

They stay still and Ian comes closer to Anthony while he tries to light up the walls, but it won't far enough. Anthony straightens and keeps following the wall and starts looking to the room, the walls with soot, and the smell of wet and burned wood. The finally find a wooden door, a new door, with windows that wouldn't let the light go through, and a sign on the top of the door with words "KITCHEN S-2". Anthony illuminates the rest of the room but they don't find anything else. Ian is still looking for the metal door tapping on the walls. Anthony calls him to the wooden door. Ian looks at Anthony with worried eyes and silently cursing, he approaches his friend who is grasping the handle of the new door and opens it. Both are frozen when they feel the chilling air that came with a darkness that seemed to be hugging them.

Anthony makes the first step inside and illuminates the two side walls, walls with rotted paint that recalls the ladder and seemed to go further like a hall. "Fuck, if only we could find the exit already!" thought Anthony. Ian was staring the wall petrified looking at some drawings made with... blood? He looks closer but Anthony points the light the other direction leaving him blind again. Anthony seems like he doesn't give them too much importance. Flashes a bit more of the wall but the drawings are not there, he ignores that. Ian dries his sweat from his again one more time, he feels like his face is warmer or his hands colder.

Anthony notices the entrance of a room with a sign on top of the door with the word "STOREROOM" written. He looks inside from far enough and see some stretchers stacked in a corner, he didn't gave it too much attention, instead he starts focusing in other doors next to the storeroom that were nameless, the door was missing on the first room so he step inside and, almost like copying him, Ian follows.

"Are... are you recording?".

"Pf, yeah".

"Hey, I... know, I just want to get the hell out".

"Ok, you are right".

The humidity and the rotted smell became stronger as they went further into the hall, Ian even is covering his mouth and nose. Every step they make resonates on the room, the hall, and disappears in the darkness.

"These rooms...".

"What about them?" asked Anthony.

"Didn't they take everything with them?".

"I was thinking the same thing".

Anthony observes the room.

"Agh!"

"WOW! What the fuck Ian!?"

"ghr!, my wrists, they hurt, like bad. Bring me the light"

Ian rolls up his sleeves and see like the mark of tape on his skin.

Anthony looks at Ian and he looks into his eyes, he knows his friend is scared, and he knows the need to leave now.

The walk out of the room and Anthony points the camera following the hall direction forward and they see a nameless double door room. Ian rushes and reaches for the metallic handle and instantly let it go.

"GHA! FUCK! It's boiling hot"

"What do you mean?".

Anthony touches the knob but doesn't feel a thing, then grab the knob and looks at Ian who is confused looking at the door. Opens the door and see a new hallway narrower. The light help them see further this time but the silence leaves them uneasy. Anthony uses the camera like before to see the walls and notices that these rooms have glass windows on them and really dirty ones, some still have pieces of curtains hanging from to top and others even without the glass.

Anthony is the first one to go inside and steps on some shattered glass on the floor which scares them but then he calms down and continue walking. He looks the room from both sides and they both have plastic fabric for a door. He slowly approaches one room the reflection of the light on the fabric won't let him look inside, he stretches his arm to move the plastic and looks inside, and see some long belts from the wall next to some metal tubes that comes out from that wall that looked like it would help something come down or help it stay there but he doesn't get what could it be for.

"What was these for...?" says Anthony. "Ian?"

Anthony hears a metallic sound hitting the floor like a tube, he points the camera towards Ian and he sees somebody passing to the end of the hallway, an arched person that disappears into the darkness. He must be imagining it. He stays still and moves the light, but he doesn't see or hear anything else besides what is a few feets from him. He only hears his accelerated heartbeat and his hands are shaking.

*hi!, well, i'm ending this chapter here, i promise it will get better, and AH! what is that thing anthony saw? creepy dude, at least tell me where is ian!... i'm sorry for the crappy english, its really hard to write like this... i hope somebody is enjoys the story so far... till next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

"Ian! Answer dammit!"

Anthony gets out of the room in a blast of bravery and illuminate on the direction the thing he thinks he saw went.

"Anthony?"

"Ian!" Anthony can see him standing on the last place he saw Ian, just a few centimeters behind the double door.

"I'm… not feeling well, let's go, please"

"yeah buddy, this was a huge mistake, but we are going to laugh about this tomorrow, let's go"

Anthony grabs Ian's shoulder and he is surprised how wet he is, instead he lowers his hand to meet his friend's hand. Ian doesn't notice this and looks Anthony in the eyes and recovers a bit of strength seeing him so confident and smiles. Anthony smiles back.

"Sure, we'll laugh about this" says Ian stepping inside the new, darker hallway, his doesn't feel pain on his wrist anymore but he notices the rotted smell from before in this hallway too that makes him cover his nose. Anthony let go Ian's hand and covers his too.

Ian starts walking in the hallway more confident while Anthony follows illuminating the hall and his friend's back, he doesn't want to lose his friend one more time, and at the time scared, he knows he saw something a few moments ago and the film from the camera. Anthony can't move his arms at will, they are paralyzed, and the legs are feeling heavier and harder to move somehow with every step he makes, harder and harder. At first he thought it might be his imagination but now he is having a hard time walking, like if he was dragging something or something was pulling from behind. Anthony looks forward and sees Ian, walking calmly when Ian looks at him and he frowns.

"Hey Anthony, are you alright?, I've some water in my b-…"

"Huh?"

"Fuck!"

"What?!"

"I forgot my backpack in the other room"

"Forget it dude, I'm ok, please, let's go, there's gotta be some emergency stairs here somewhere"

They look around and see only rooms with plastic fabric for a door except for one. Ian stands in front of this room. The room looks like it burned to ground before all this was covered in water with the flood.

"Ian, let's keep walking" Anthony walks past by him and grabs Ian's wrist.

"AGH, what are you doing?!" Ian releases his hand from Anthony's. Anthony is looking at his friends eyes when he notices a drop of blood showing below Ian's nose.

"Your nose is bleeding…"

"What?" Ian touches his nose checking and dries the single drop of blood.

Anthony bites his lower lip.

"Wow, I know it's going to sound stupid right now, but, did you bring your phone?" Says Anthony trying to change the subject.

Ian rushes and starts touching all his pockets searching, even Anthony starts searching for his but he knows its charging in the car. Ian pulls his IPhone finally but just as he thought, no signal.

"Shit, well, let's keep moving" Ian glance inside the room and see a burned metallic bed and some dirty and rusty trays laying on the floor. Anthony starts moving and gets the feeling of being dragged a feels chill in his back, he looks back but the darkness won't let him see a thing, suddenly he is feeling claustrophobic and finds it hard to breath. He looks back at Ian but he had already started walking and is getting further.

"Ian, wait, fuck…"

"Doesn't he even consider that I have the only source of light?" Anthony things a little worried about Ian.

"Ian!" Anthony can't see ian with the light, his steps are heavier than before, he is exhausted and he doesn't know why, the heavy air and the rotted smells force him to go down on his knee and catch a breath and looks at the floor and see bugs, little worms and ants going to a door, a metal door, the first one he sees since they entered that hallway. He is intrigued but he can't see Ian nowhere and decides to look for him.

"dammit, IAN WAIT!"

Ian is a few steps further in the darkness.

"Come on, you are taking your time, aint you?"

"Shut up, it's my legs, I can't move easily, i…don't know"

Anthony hands the camera to Ian so he can rest his arm.

"Have you seen that door? It was full of bugs"

Ian points to a door next to them that looks exactly like the one before. Many bugs start gathering on the door. Anthony walks towards the window next to the door and glance, he is trying to see through the grey dusted window, something like a person is inside he thinks, he knocks on the window and the shape disappears.

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing, I just thought I saw something"

"Really? Like what?"

Ian grabs the doorknob and feels like its burning.

"gha! Fuck this!"

Angry, he leaves the door and looks towards the hallway and starts walking. Anthony looks inside again and see another figure that looks human-ish, though he only see the head shape he can't see where would the body would end. He feels shivers and goes back to Ian. Anthony tries to forget about whatever he saw, but somehow he feels like that thing was looking at him and he could feel his eyes looking from behind, dragging him back to darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Asylum**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Ian walks from wall to wall looking for a map while Anthony is close behind, but every time it's harder to see clearly upfront, his head starts hurting and he can feel another drip of blood coming out if his nose. Ian is worried, for Anthony and for himself, he covers his nose and paints his hand with the single drop of blood and dries it on his jean and search for Anthony, he is getting slower and that annoys him and the headache gets worst. "Fuck! Anthony!" he thinks and looks back to the darkness and tries to calm down.

"Anthony, can you hold the camera... Anthony?"

He hears some footsteps but they are not coming from behind, the sound stops, Ian hold his breath and points the light toward the hallway and tries to reach as far as the camera would let him see and see the end of the hallway that separates into a left hallway and a right hallway. "Fuck, this place has no fucking stairs?" he cries to himself. He makes a single step a little shaken and see a dark human silhouette standing still, Ian is paralyzed looking at it when Anthony grabs Ian's arm.

"Fuck!" Ian jumps scared, the camera falls and the lights went off the moment the camera hit the floor.

"Oh no! Anthony, i screwed it up!"

Ian picks up the camera. It's a little wet on the side from the floor.

Anthony feels disoriented and nauseous, he can't see the light but tries to find his friend again, stretches his arm forward and touches something warm and solid like plastic, he retrieves his hand scared and weird distorted images rushed through his mind. He feels sick and shuts his eyes firmly. Exhausted makes a step forward desperate for his friend.

"Ian..." Anthony almost cried.

His friend warm hands grabs his hand and pull him down hitting his chin with Ian's left shoulder. It felt so warm, he needed to see his pal's face but he was ok with the warm his friend was eradiating. Anthony grabbed Ian's other shoulder and found balance, he wanted to hug him so badly.

"What happened?"

"I-I think I broke the camera dude"

"You did WHAT?, b-but how are we supposed to see now?" he worried, "if i knew where your face is i would punch you" he joked.

"ugh if I knew where my face is i would punch myself"

They both laughed. It felt so strange, everything is so confusing. His armed that was grabbing Ian's shoulder started shaking and he cursed to himself.

"hehe, yeah, me too bro" said ian while grabbing Anthony's hand with his hand. it felt wet.

"hey! You have your phone right?" ian suggested.

"Where is yours!?"

"I left it in the backpack, yeah, don't say a thing"

Anthony reaches his pocket and pulls out his phone, turns on the screen and points the light to his friends face. he looks pale on this like, more than ever, also his face looked skinnier. He blamed it to the phone's flashlight and pointed to the hallway

"…, dude, I think we can these way". "Before I dropped the camera I think I saw… I think I saw a stair sign…and that thi-"

"That's the best! News! You could have gave me right now" says Anthony and hug Ian who doesn't respond the hug.

Anthony rushes to the end of the hallway while Ian stands still looking worried at Anthony while he approaches the human silhouette but he doesn't see it anymore.

"Hey! You are right! It's up there, thank god, and hurry up!"

Ian starts walking and follows Anthony and see clearer the sign and arrow to the right. Anthony light up the right side to see the new hallway or maybe some stairs, but the see just a wall destroyed from the humidity.

Ian looks back to the left side that didn't have any sign and grabs Anthony's shoulder. He looks at Ian and focus all the phone's light to the left side. A pale skinny body like mannequin stands still in the dark without hair, motionless facial features and eyes wide open.

Both friends are shocked. Anthony grabs Ian's hand as reflex and he feels his friend's hand squeezing his shoulder.

"Fu-…" Anthony breathes deeply. "He-… Hello? I… We are trying to get out… can you…"Anthony forgets to touch the screen and the cellphone's light turns off. He unlock the his phone again.

"fuck… sorry, my phone needs t-" when the lights turn on the motionless figure stand in front of them so close he can see the black eyes looking at him. It lifts a long arm and pushes Ian away and grabs Anthony from the neck. Its motionless face still looks at him but the eyes are wider. Anthony punches its face but it doesn't move much, but he punches again almost out of breath. Ian runs to his friend and tries to knock down the creature. It gives a step back, throws Anthony to the floor and runs towards the way they came. The creature steps faded in the darkness.

"Shit! What the… are you ok? What the fuck was that?" Ian reaches Anthony and helps him get up. He is trembling. Ian touches Anthony's neck, it's all bruised and cold. Anthony coughs.

"I don't know… I almost fainted…" Anthony touches his neck and pats Ian's hand to let him he is ok but Ian grabs his hand.

"It was too creepy, thanks…" Ian hugs him and Anthony hugs him back. "Fuck… I still feel those long fingers… it wasn't that close how di-" Ian kiss Anthony in the neck and press his lips hard.

"HAHAnoo pleas! hahaha!, ok ok I'm fine I'm fine". They both laugh. But Anthony's smile fades seconds later.

Ian looks at the left hallway and starts walking. Anthony is looking at the floor, still confused with the bright phone in his hand.

Ian finds a little map on the wall from an old evacuation system.

"Here it says there should be stairs right here!". "Let's check the other side again maybe there's something more we didn't see" says Ian and grabs Anthony's arm. They walk a few steps crossing the corridor and see a huge double metallic door and look at each other confused.

Ian touches the door a little scared. His hand doesn't hurt like before, so he pushes the door and see some stairs.

"YES! Yeah!, Anthony, we are getting out!"

Anthony looks at him and Ian's eye dark circles are no more part of his imagination, his face whiter and he could see a scar-like- mark on the lower lip.

Ian steps inside and touches the wet, rotted paint wall with his hand but it hurts him. He continues walking up the stairs while his friend follows lighting up the narrow way.

*Yay, and escape route! I can't wait for those two to get out…

Hi! I'm sorry it took me forever to upload this short chapter. I've been busy. I hope you like this chapter and keep on following the story. Until next time!


End file.
